Chapter 2: A Meal at Six: His Psychiatrist is a Cat?!?
←Previous Next→ Chapter "Wealth, fame, power... Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to seas. 'You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!' These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'!" A SKIRMISH AT THE PIER! After helping reunite a mother and child, Artist and Pirate Vermilion D. Kara has punished a pair of marines who bullied an old man. Now in the evening at 5:45PM, Kara sits beneath a single tree in the rebuilt town park, musing over whether or not to attend the dinner invitation... Vermilion D. Kara: "Well, aren't I too nice for my own good. First I help a little girl find her mom, and then she ropes me in to going out for dinner with them. Then I help an old man with a problem, and now he wants to repay me too. I am just too nice for my own good..." Suddenly, emerging from a pack sitting next to him, a small black cat with green pants emerged from the hole on top. Leaping from the bag, the cat sat down on Kara's lap, instantly turning heavy as it rubbed its head against his hand. Vermilion D. Kara: "What do you think I should do?" The cat stared at Kara before closing its eyes and letting out a single meow. Vermilion D. Kara: "You're right, as always. It would be rude to decline their invitation. But, that does mean we'll have to stand up and head over there now. So, what do you want to do?" The cat stood up and leaped back into the bag. Vermilion D. Kara: "Well, that answers that, doesn't it?" At the Restraunt Six O'Clock stikes the nearby clock. Shanna and her daughter Angela sat at the booth by the window, with a worried look on their faces. Two minutes pass before the door opens and Kara walks in. Waving with a huge grin on her face, Angela catches Kara's attention once again, and he walks over to the booth. Vermilion D. Kara: "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being two minutes late." Shanna: "Not at all. We, after all, are the ones indebted to you." Angela: "Thanks for helping me, Mister!" Kara shook his head. Vermilion D. Kara: "Not at all. As for why we were late, the two of us had to talk it over." The two women had a puzzled look upon their faces. Angela: "The two of us?" Kara set down the bag on the booth seat and sat down beside it. From out of the bag, the small black cat from before emerged. Shanna: "Is this the other you had to converse with?" Angela: "Cute!" Vermilion D. Kara: "Of course. Not only is he my friend, he's also my psychiatrist." Angela reached to pet the cat. Before she could get close enough, however, the cat raised its paw. Shanna: "Psychiatrist?" Cat: "That is enough of that, Miss." The cat, now standing upright, waved it's paw in a "no you don't" manner. At the same time, both mother and child stood still, staring at the cat with shock and awe, respectively. Shanna & Angela&: "A TALKING CAT?!?" Angela: "AWESOME!!!" Her eyes were big and glistening. Vermilion D. Kara: "Yup. His name's Yuri, and he and I have known each other since he was a newborn." Shanna: "But how can he talk?" Angela: "He is so cool!" Vermilion D. Kara: "Yuri was originally just an amazing little cat. Now he's an amazing little talking cat with wings." Angela: "Wings?!?" Yuri: "One day, I ate a Devil Fruit, thinking it was just some ordinary food. It tasted terrible, I thought I was gonna die." The small cat looked away and shook, remembering the horrible taste. Vermilion D. Kara: "I went through the same thing. Take my advice, no matter what the power, the taste of that fruit is never worth it at the time, and possibly forever after." Kara rubbed Yuri's ear, which not only calmed him down, but also lead him to rub his head gainst Kara's hand. Vermilion D. Kara: "But let's not talk about something like that. What would you like to eat?" The puzzled look returned to the two women's faces. Realizing what he had just said, Kara raised his hand behind his head and laughed. Vermilion D. Kara: "Sorry about that. Old habits, y'know?" The two women joined in on the laughter. The four ordered their meals and enjoyed pleasant conversation, the main topic being Orange Town. Vermilion D. Kara: "I see...so 'pirates' destroyed the town." Shanna: "Yes, but another group of pirates saved us." Vermilion D. Kara: "Really? Who were these pirates who rescued you?" Shanna: "Let's see...there was a man in a straw hat, a green-haired swordsman, and a young woman with orange hair. At the time, we thought they'd attacked the mayor, but he explained everything after they'd left, so we never even got a chance to thank them." Vermilion D. Kara: "Well, If I ever run into a pirate who matches the description of any of them, I'll tell them for you. As I'm a real pirate, I keep my promises." Shanna: "What do you mean by a 'real pirate'?" Kara and Yuri gave each other a quick glance. Vermilion D. Kara: "We believe that most 'pirates' on the sea to be nothing but fakes and posers. However, the people that saved you sound like real pirates to us, like those that Roger wanted to fill this world with in his death throes. The ones who attacked your town, however ..." The door was suddenly kicked open. Rowdy marines stepped through the threshold, making a ruckus as they entered the establishment. Commandeering multiple tables for themselves, the marines continued to make a ruckus and quickly annoyed most of the customers. Shanna: "Perhaps we should leave. I know a great little ice cream parlor a few blocks down." Vermilion D. Kara: "I'll meet you there. Angela, how would you like to take Yuri there ahead for me?" Yuri: "Aye, Sir. I see what's up. We'll see you after the bill." Shanna: "I thought I told you that this was our treat?" Yuri: "Don't worry. Kara's just going to ask how much it is so that you can pay us back afterwords. Now, little girl, how do we get to this ice cream parlor? Ever since I got this new body, I've loved sweets..." As Yuri and the two women left for the parlor, Kara went and payed the bill. With the women far away, Kara approached the marines. Marine D: "What do you want? We're trying to eat." Vermilion D. Kara: "Really? If that's true, then your manners are worse than 'pirates'." Marine D: "What did you say?" The marine stood up and threw a punch at Kara. With a simple sidestep, Kara made the fist hit nothing but air. Suddenly, in a spiral of maple leaves, a rope appeared in Kara's hand, and with a quick twirl, the marine was tied up and on the floor. Vermilion D. Kara: "For starters, when eating a meal..." Kara glared at the marines still sitting at the table. Vermilion D. Kara: "...you don't talk with food in your mouth!" Chapter 2: End ←Previous Next→ Author's Notes * This series was the author's first attempt at written fanon/fanfiction. * "I apologize if it was too short; I am still new at this." * "Any comments or tips would be preferred in the comments section." Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Art of Piracy